in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories/White Heart-less
White Heart-less is a solo story created by . Description Echo Creek is under attack by...White Heart? The Goddess of Lowee has been hacked by someone and now she's wrecking havoc all over the city! The Locked Room Gang is up to the case yet again, but with Blanc's HDD form being violently dangerous, the Gang might have to learn how to take down a rogue CPU first... Cast * Blanc/White Heart * Jelo Edmarkson * TBA Story Prologue: Game Over? It began in the snowy, tranquil lands of Lowee, one of the nations of Gamindustri. In what appeared to be a seemingly peaceful day, Lowee's CPU, Blanc, was busy reading some books. A mysterious bloblike figure entered Blanc's home. It appeared to be glitching; its movements being erratic and jagged, looking like a strange corrupted mashup of pixels and binary code. It opened the door. Blanc heard the sound of the door opening. She stopped reading and put her book on the table. *Blanc: Alright, what kind of person decided to interrupt me and walk into my room? Blanc muttered these words as she walked near the open doorway, looking quite annoyed by the fact that someone would rudely interrupt her as well as break into her own room. Blanc arrived, but no one's there! That seems odd…she could've sworn she heard someone opening the door. Blanc shouted. She sounded quite angry. *Blanc: Okay, is this some kind of prank? Whoever's pulling this on me, I'm going to clobber ya with my hammer! Much to her obliviousness, the glitchy figure appeared again, this time behind her. The glitchy figure began to scan Blanc, green beams of light emitting from its eyes. A few seconds, it had finished its scan of Blanc, and began to speak in a deep, raspy, sort of corrupted voice. *???: SCAN FINISHED. TARGET APPEARS TO BE A CONSOLE PATRON UNIT. Blanc heard the figure's voice. She turned around to the figure, looking quite angry. *Blanc: Alright bud, who are you, and what's your business here? The figure kept silent. Blanc became more mad. *Blanc: Giving me the silent treatment, eh? I'll tell you what- if you don't speak up, I'm gonna grab my hammer and fling you to Final Destination and back! The figure still kept silent. Blanc got impatient. *Blanc: Hey, hello? Creepy mysterious unknown figure to Gamindustri? I swear, if you keep acting like this, I'm gonna make YOU sorry for keeping ME waiting! The figure finally responded, much to Blanc's surprise. *???: THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS. *Blanc: Excuse me? I want to know why you just broke into my room without my permission. I'm not walking away without an explanation. *???: THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! The figure tackled Blanc. Blanc screamed shortly as she was tackled by the glitchy figure. She kicked the figure off her and stood back up. Blanc then proceeded to summon a giant hammer out of thin air. '' *Blanc: Oh no, you don't! ''With her giant hammer, she then knocked the figure into wall. The figure landed back on the ground and rushed at Blanc. The figure threw multiple punches at Blanc, knocking her to the ground. Just as it was about to deal another, more powerful punch, Blanc quickly grabbed her hammer and blocked the punch with it. Blanc stood up and blocked every punch the figure threw at her using her hammer. Blanc then prepared for a huge, powerful swing that could send the figure flying. But just as the hammer reached the figure, it grabbed the hammer by the head, stopping it in its tracks, and immediately threw it away from Blanc's grasp. The figure then tackled Blanc again, attached itself to Blanc and started glowing red. *???: STARTING BODY POSSESSION PROCESS. The figure started possessing Blanc. Blanc tried to reach for her hammer, but couldn't, as it was too far away for her to reach. She couldn't crawl to it either, as the figure was weakening her with every passing second. Blanc cried for help. *Blanc: Help! Somebody! I can't do this alone! Somebody...help me.... No one came. Not one person at all. Nobody noticed her, not even her two sisters. Blanc fell to the ground unconscious, her body lying breathless on the floor. The figure had successfully managed to possess the unconscious CPU. It seemed like the end for the Goddess of Lowee. Suddenly, Blanc slowly stood up, visibly struggling at first. The CPU opened her eyes, which were now a shade of glowing neon red, with pixels and binary code flickering about. *Blanc: Body possession progress complete. Perfect. Blanc laughed evilly before transforming into her HDD form, White Heart. She summoned her hammer, which turned into a giant axe, and opened an interdimensional portal. Blanc then floated to the portal and entered it. Chapter 1: White Heart Attacks It's a peaceful afternoon in Echo Creek. Trivia * The idea for White Heart-less goes as far back as July 24, 2018, when it was first mentioned in the 82nd thread of Talking Random Stuff.TRS #82, post #211 Jelo posted a very small outline of it in the 85th TRS thread on August 12TRS #85, post #304, then in the 86th thread posted the full description of the story in a recap of his story ideas, on August 15.TRS #86, post #41 ** Jelo planned to start the story a few times, but never managed to do it, mostly due to the thought of how hard it is having to juggle a large amount of stories. * The story was planned to be a collaborative story, but then Jelo decided it would be better off a solo story instead. References Category:Stories Category:Stories by JeloElducal Category:Private Story